Black and White ward
by KagamineBanana
Summary: Yami made a wish and she got two famous twins on her bed! They become friends and love blooms! But Yami soon finds out the horrible past about Rin and Len. Errors. Mistakes. Crypton comes back for them. But she won't give them up so easily. Rated T for fluffiness and some dark content later on. LenXOC Based off the song with the same name. ;)
1. Download me!

Me: Hello my wonderful friends! This is a story that's based off some other stories. It will be different and more 'my style' if you've read my previous stories. And you may have noticed that I keep deleting my stories from writer's block or dislike in them. I'M SOWWY! *cries on Len's shoulder*

Len: She's very sorry and promises to never delete this story unless it genuinely sucks. Which it won't.

Me: Uh huh *stops crying* Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and Rin belong to Crypton. I only own myself *hugs self*

Rin: Yeeeeeaaaah, let's just start the story… Oh! And the title is based off the song of the same title, just so you know.

Len and Me: WE KNOW!

* * *

Chapter 1: Download me!

It was a usual boring night. I've just finished my two Project Diva games AND my homework all in under two hours, that's how bored I am!

I sighed and got up.

'What to do… what to do?' I thought as I looked around my room.

My name is Yami Hikaritte and I'm a Vocaloid fangirl. I'm 14-years-old. I have short black hair and red eyes.

The walls were a pale yellow and the carpet was that grey colour that's oh-so-common. My bed was in the upper-left corner in my room, it had an orange bed spread and white pillows. Above said bed, is my giant Kagamine poster.

The Kagamines are my favourite of them all and… I kinda have a crush on Len.

But who doesn't? DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!

Anyway, this poster was simply Rin and Len, in their box art position. It had their names in big blue writing up the top and the background was yellow.

I decided to check around for some Kagamine fan art. I turned on my computer to be greeted by my screensaver of Neko Rin and Len. I went browsing. I came across a download thing. It had a thumbnail of Rin and Len holding a 'Download Me' sign while smiling sadly. I quickly downloaded it, thinking it must be a new MikuMikuDance thing or something.

When the download bar reached 100, my computer crashed. I rolled my eyes before crawling into bed, not seeing anything left to do.

* * *

I got up only to hear two very familiar voices.

"Good morning, Master~!" They sang.

I opened my eyes to see none other than the Kagamine twins sitting at the foot of my bed, their heads tilted cutely.

I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from fangirling.

"H-how did…?"

"You downloaded us, remember?" Len asked.

"Oh…"

"Master!" Rin jumped on me "You'll take care of us better, right?"

Huh? Better? Who treated them wrongly in the first place?

I responded with "Of course. You are my new friends"

"YAY!" Len joined into the hug, their weight caused me to fall back onto my bed.

We stayed in that embrace for awhile before they got off me and asked in union "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

After feeding them (they both demanded oranges and bananas) and getting ready, I was showing them around.

"And there's the bathroom. If you want to play Project Diva, my PSP's in there…" I finished while pointing at the living room.

"Do you live alone, Master?" Rin asked, noticing that my house was small.

"Sadly" Even though I'm 14, I live alone with a house that I own.

"We're your friends now!" Len exclaimed.

"Yeah! We won't leave you! You won't leave us either?" Rin emphasised.

"No" I responded as I sat down on my bed.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a roadroller?"

I choked on nothing before looking at them.

"A what?"

"A roadroller!" Rin repeated.

"Uh… no…"

"Where can we get one?"

"Why do you… oh nevermind" I sighed as the two disappeared.

* * *

"Rin! Len! Do you want some fruit?" I called out as I grabbed some oranges and bananas.

No answer.

"Rin? Len?"

Come to think of it, the house has been very quiet since they mention…

"A roadroller!"

I ran out the door to find Rin and Len flattening various things with a roadroller.

"RIN! LEN!" I screamed over the rampage.

Len looked down at me, tapped Rin's shoulder before calling out "Hey Master!"

Rin turned off the roadroller. Len jumped down to greet me.

"Where'd you guys get a roadroller?"

"Uh… nowhere…" He responded. I looked past him to see an angry-looking construction worker.

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"You can keep it, just… no more rampaging ok?"

"Yes!" Len signalled to Rin and she drove the roadroller into my backyard.

I sighed while thinking 'my first day having them and they've already caused trouble'. The twins entered the house with me.

Then I remembered the authorities.

'DAMMIT!'

* * *

Me: I quite like the ending! ^_^

Len: So do I!

Rin: We've got our very own roadroller!

Me: Review and Rin and Len will give you cookies!

Rin and Len: COOKIES FOR YOU!


	2. Sleep

Me: Hello again!

Len and Rin: Hello!

Me: Responses to reviews are below:

To Claimed by Godric; still a weird name if you ask me. I have no interest in TB so I can't do that. Also, I have seen 'Let's speak in English with Luka Megurine' it was funny. Thanks for the review! The twins will reward you with cookies.

Rin and Len: *hands out cookies to all reviewers*

Me: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and Rin belong to Crypton. I only own myself *hugs self*

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleep

The authorities complained to me for the rest of the afternoon but let me off with a warning. I ate some mac and cheese before heading up to bed. Rin decided to stay up a little while.

I wonder where Len went? I shrugged and opened my bedroom door. Len was lying on my bed, asleep. I tip-toed over to him and was about to wake him up when I heard him mumble.

"Master…" He seemed content. Was he dreaming about me?

I was about to go when I heard a "Need sleep, Master?"

"You don't need to call me Master, Len" I said when I faced him "Just call me Yami"

"Ok, I accidently fell asleep in your bed… it's so comfy" He said as he looked back down at said bed. I sweatdrop.

"That's fine; there aren't any other rooms you can sleep in, anyway…"

"Huh?" I saw tears start to form in his cute ocean blue eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry if I was a burden for sleeping in your bed, Yami-sama! Really!" He said adorably.

'When is he NOT adorable?' I thought to myself.

"It's fine! Really!" I replied.

"I know! We can SHARE the bed!"

That snapped me out of it and made me blush "N-no! You can stay there!"

"No! I'm YOUR Len and this is YOUR bed! I don't want to burden you! I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!"

"Eh? O-okay" I finally agreed, my blush getting worse. I slowly slipped into the bed. Len made room immediately.

"Sleep, Yami-sama" He soothed as he started to play with my hair.

'TOO ADORABLE!' I mentally fangirled before falling asleep.

* * *

Lesson learned: Len squirms in his sleep.

I turn to face him, I'm very sleepy (as he just woke me up accidently). I check the clock 11:00 pm. Rin better not stay up too much.

Right at that moment, he hugs me.

*mental fangirl moment*

I blush and snuggle into him. Len was very… very warm.

But that made him tighten his hold.

"Yami…" Ok, now I know that he's dreaming about me. That's sweet, but he's squishing me!

"L-Len!" I start to squirm.

He sleepily opened one eye. He realised our position and immediately sat up.

"I'm sorry, Yami!" He apologised hurriedly.

"It's fine Len" I dismissed sleepily.

Half an hour later, I feel Len's arms wrap around me again.

I turn to face him, ready to wake him up again, only to see he was still awake.

"I can keep hugging you, right?"

"S-sure" I mumble, snuggling back into him.

I saw him smile before I fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up, still in Len's embrace. I turned away from him to see Rin sleeping on the floor.

'Baka, she could've woken me up. Or slept on the desk chair' I thought.

Then I realised that I couldn't get up without Len getting up.

'Aww, he looks so cute!' I thought. Len was sleeping with a cute pout on his face.

"Leeen" I whispered while shaking him.

He opened one eye.

"Yes, Yami-sama?"

"Can you let me up?"

He let me go. I smiled and whispered thanks before pointing to Rin.

"Ssh, she's still asleep"

I tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

A month had passed. I had laid out some pillows and blankets on the floor of my room so that Rin and Len could sleep easy. But despite that, every night Len would sneak into my bed and we'd sleep in an embrace like that first night.

I have no complaints against that though (LOL).

I was cooking pancakes for the twins. No matter what we have for breakfast, Len would have banana milk and Rin would have orange juice with it. I don't complain that they rob me of all things banana/orange related, because they make me hot cocoa whenever I want (I'm hopeless at making it myself as Rin's commented).

I served the meal on the table and called for the twins.

They jumped down. Rin's hair was wet so I'm guessing she had just had a shower.

"Here you go!" I smiled "You're favourite!"

"Thank you!" Rin squealed as she dug in.

"I owe you how many cups of hot cocoa?" Len asked as he took a bite.

"I lost count" I laughed before eating up my own pancakes.

We have a system. If I did something good for the twins; they'd reward me either with hot cocoa or a song dedicated to me. If they did something good for me; I'd reward them with something banana or orange related.

Len did the dishes so I rewarded him with a slice of banana bread.

* * *

I went on my computer. It was storming and the lights (not power, just the lights) had gone out.

I saw candles being lit and knew that the twins had it covered.

That's when I saw the most horrifying article.

* * *

Me: wonder what that was, hmm?

Len: we'll never know!

Me: don't be dramatic, you'll find out next chapter

Rin: YAY! Review and you'll get a roadroller ride from either me or Len! YOU chose who!

Len: RODA RORA!


	3. Truth

Me: Hi!

Len and Rin: Sup?

Me: Responses to...

Rin and Len: *grabs roadroller*

Len: who's first?

Rin: No one reviewed

Len: DAMN! Would it help if *takes shirt off* this happened?

Fangirls: *nosebleeds KKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Me: *nosebleeds* LEN! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

Rin: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and I belong to Crypton. Len, for god's sake put your shirt on

Len: *pouts* *puts shirt back on*

Me: *faints from nosebleeding*

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth

I went on my computer. It was storming and the lights (not power, just the lights) had gone out.

I saw candles being lit and knew that the twins had it covered.

That's when I saw the most horrifying article. On the Crypton Future Media website, there was a 'failed' section. I read one that red 'Download Me Vocaloids'.

This reminded me of the sign Rin and Len were holding when I first downloaded them.

It read:

FAILED EXPERIMENT #04; DOWNLOAD ME VOCALOIDS

WE THEORISED A PROGRAM THAT COULD ALLOW THE VOCALOIDS TO TALK TO THE USER VIA A TEXT BOX. THE PROGRAM WOULD START WITH THE VOCALOID OF YOUR CHOICE (DOWNLOAD SEPERATELY) WOULD POP-UP ON THE DESKTOP AND WOULD SAY A GREETING. A TEXT BOX WOULD POP UP AND YOU CAN REPLY. 'DOWNLOAD ME VOCALOIDS' PROGRAM REMEMBERS YOUR CONVERSATIONS SO IT WOULD BE LIKE MAKING A FRIEND. THE PROJECT BACKFIRED. INSTEAD OF MAKING A PROGRAM, ONCE DOWNLOADED THE VOCALOID WOULD POP UP IN REALITY.

WE FEARED THAT THIS WOULD RIP A HOLE IN THE FABRIC OF REALITY.

THE LINKS TO THE PROGRAM WERE ERASED AND ALL VOCALOID MODULES FOR THE PROGRAM WERE SENT BACK TO OUR VIRTUAL LAB, WHERE THEY WERE ONE BY ONE DELETED. THIS BACKFIRED ON US AS WELL. AS THE 02 PROGRAM, KAGAMINE RIN/LEN, ESCAPED. WE ARE STILL SEARCHING FOR THEM BOTH VIRTUALLY AND IN REALITY.

Then the article looked like it had an update.

EDIT: OUR SOURCES HAVE TOLD US THAT THE 'DOWNLOAD ME VOCALOIDS' PROGRAM 02 WAS DOWNLOADED AROUND ONE MONTH AGO, AND WERE NOW IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD. WE ARE NOW SCOURING THIS WORLD. WE ARE STILL SEARCHING VIRTUALLY, JUST IN CASE WE WERE WRONG. BUT THEY WILL BE FOUND.

"O-one month ago? T-that's when…"

"You downloaded us" I heard a voice. I spun around to be greeted by a sad looking Len and Rin.

"Yes, WE are the 02 program and YOU downloaded us. But there were details they didn't want mentioned to the public" Rin said solemnly as she looked at the article.

"Details?" I was freaked.

"Yeah" Len continued and explained "When the links went down, we were confused. No one had even downloaded us yet. We aren't errors; we have no glitches or bugs. Just because we didn't turn out as expected, they labelled us as evil. There were only 5 of us made, the Crypton CV group. You know; Kaito, Meiko, Miku, us and Luka"

"We got a virtual message to go back to the place we were created. It looked like a virtual hospital" Rin continued "We were all put in separate rooms. They slaughter us one by one. Blood scattered the walls. But no one knew it. Because we were locked up. ANYTHING could have happened and we wouldn't have known"

"At last, it was just down to me and Rin. They took me to the room where they killed the others. First thing, I noticed was the blood. Blood, everywhere. I began to fear. That's when they pulled out the knives. I ran for my life. I ran into Rin, who was still in our room" Len said as he sat down on my bed.

Rin followed suit. He continued.

"Next thing we know, we're running along the web. Trying to find a new master that would actually take care of us. Then we saw you"

"YOU actually cared. YOU actually downloaded us. We knew you'd find out the truth. But not this early" Rin pouted.

'They think I'm going to abandon them' I thought in horror.

I stood up and pounced on Len.

Both of them gave me a shocked and fearful look.

I smiled and kissed Len on the cheek before hugging him.

"You're not errors. I will never abandon you" I soothed. I got up and hugged Rin as well.

When I pulled back, I smiled.

"You are my responsibilities; I don't see anything wrong with you"

They laughed and glomped me.

"You're the greatest things that have happened to me. How can I possibly hate you" I whispered. I was really tired.

Len put me in bed and set out to fix the lights. Rin pat my head and whispered thanks before shutting down my laptop and walking out.

* * *

I was in a white corridor with white doors. It seemed to go on forever. It seemed like a mental institution. I kept running along, seeing tiny blood spots on every door. I reached the end of the hallway and there was only one door left. I couldn't see through the window, it was so saturated with blood.

I opened it to find a few men in lab coats holding knives. Do you know what I saw?

Rin.

Len.

On the ground.

Mutilated.

Murdered.

Covered in blood.

I screamed to the point where it hurt. The men turned to me and the door shut on itself.

* * *

I felt something on my shoulder, interrupting my nightmare. I grabbed the hand and threw the perpetrator on my bed. I pinned whoever it was and huffed.

"Y-Yami-sama?"

"L-Len?" Realising that I'd reacted like that against LEN of all people; I jumped back and looked at him.

"Len! I'm so sorry!"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rin asked from the doorway, seeing everything.

I looked away, embarrassed, and nodded. The memory of that nightmare made me shake.

"Don't cry" Len asked as he wiped away the tears I didn't even know were shedding. How'd he get off the bed so fast?

I hugged him and started sobbing louder.

Rin turned the light off and they comforted me while sitting on my bed. Len practically rocked me.

"Can you tell us what it's about?"

I explained and they just looked at me sadly, "Maybe we shouldn't have told you about our past"

"It's not your fault" I mumble into Len's shirt.

"I'm going to go to bed, wake me up if you need anything" Rin said whilst hopping into her make-shift bed. Len laid me down on the bad and cuddled into me.

"Good night" I mumble.

I see his lips moving but I can't hear as I fall asleep.

* * *

Len's POV:

She didn't hear me. It would ruin our relationship if she did. But I have to let it out. I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her. I'll tell her tomorrow.

* * *

Me: I wonder what it was? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!

Len: I'm not telling until the next chapter

Me: RIIIIIN! Len's being mysterious.

Rin: *sweatdrop* the Roadroller ride is still up for grabs, see you next time

Me: RRRRIIIIIIINNNNN!


	4. The Confessions of a Teenage Kagamine

Me: Sup followers

Len: *shirtless*

Rin: Len, what on earth are you doing?

Len: posing for my Spice photo shoot

Me: *covers nose to stop nosebleeding* Uh… This chapter is based on the cosplay video of the same name by Banzai! Pro.

Rin: … Len, seriously?

Len: I can't stop *gets in different pose* I'm busy

Fangirls: *nosebleeds* KKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Me: *nosebleeds* Cant… breathe! *faints*

Rin: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and I belong to Crypton. *looks at my form* Fangirls… tsk tsk

Len: *tries to bring me back to reality* No luck

Me: *still faint*

* * *

Chapter 4: The Confessions of a Teenage Kagamine

I wake up to find Rin and Len missing.

"Rin? Len?" I got up and went downstairs. What surprised me were Len and Rin waiting at the table, with a buffet-worth of food on the table.

"Eh?"

"Morning!" Rin smiled before gently pushing (shoving) me into my chair "we made breakfast!"

"I noticed" I laughed before noticing the hot cocoa.

"Ochitsu ka nakerya nani mo hajimaranai  
Toriaezu nomou ka HOTTO COCOA" I sang the first two lines of Len's 'Hot Cocoa' before grabbing the drink and sipping.

Len continued to sing said song as we ate. I kept noticing him sneaking peeks at me during the meal.

* * *

Rin was out in the garden, polishing the roadroller. I was in my room when Len came in.

"Yami-sama?" He asked in all his adorableness.

"Ya?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to say this for a while. I-I…"

"Len, you can tell me"

"I…"

"GUYS!" Rin ran in "THE ROADROLLER'S SPARKLING, COME SEE!"

She ran back out. I turned to Len, "Tell, me later okay?"

I ran after the bubbly blonde, her twin following.

* * *

"Abracadabra!" Rin shouted as she pointed a finger at the teddies.

"Rin?" I entered the room with a sceptical look "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make the teddies disappear!"

"Okay then" I slowly inched out of the room "I'll leave you to it"

Once, I was out the door Rin tried again.

"Howbadulo senballa!" The teddies went away.

"Where did they go?" She asked herself before jumping up and down.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!"

* * *

"Yami" Len approached me.

"What is it, Len?" I tilted my head cutely.

"What I was going to tell you before is… It's very important so… Yami, I-I lo…." A teddy came out of nowhere and bonked Len on the head, stopping him.

"Huh?"

"The hell?"

We were showered on by teddies.

…

Len was lying, sideways, on top of me. We were coated in teddies.

"Len?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked excitedly.

"Doesn't matter now" He responded by stuffing his face into a teddy.

"Hey you guys!" Rin ran into the room, "have you seen a bunch…"

Rin looked at us for a split-second "… of teddy bears…"

She ran out of the room.

"Was that Rin?"

"…"

* * *

Rin was in the kitchen when she heard Len's voice.

"Yami"

Rin snuck around the corner and eavesdropped.

"I know, I kind of screwed up last time but…" He pinned me to the wall "…I can't take it anymore! I-I…"

"Ah!"

Both me and Len slowly turned to look at Rin, who was gasping.

"C-camera, gotta get the camera! CAMERA!" She zoomed out of the room.

* * *

Len was sitting on the couch, thinking about his failures at confessing.

'Life sucks…' He kept repeating to himself.

I walked up to Len with a very serious face.

"Len"

Said shota looked up at me.

"Screw it all!" He looked at me confused "You suck at this!"

I pounced on him and said slowly "I. LOVE. YOU!"

I pulled the stunned Kagamine into a hug.

"Wait… what?" He paused before smirking "Hell yeah!"

Then we entered into a VERY hot make-out session that the author does NOT want to describe.

…

We were just laying there. Len was playing with my hair.

"Best first kiss ever" I mumble.

"Yeah" was his only reply.

Meanwhile, Rin was filming the whole thing on camera.

"My brother's growing up!" She smiled before stalking away from the new lovebirds.

* * *

Me: RIIIN! WHY'D YOU FILM US!

Rin: I once promised Len that when he got his first girl, I'd film him.

Len: I thought you were joking!

Rin: nope

Me: You're sleeping outside tonight!

Rin: *gasp* I'M NOT A DOG!

Me: But I'm your master so what I say goes

Rin: I'm not going to show it to anyone (1 million hits on YouTube here I come!)

Me: …

Len: why do we even bother…?


	5. World is Mine

Me: Hello again

Len: *for once not shirtless*

Fangirls: Aww *pouts* *leaves*

Rin: I've been trying to get them out of here for ages and they only leave when Len puts his shirt on!?

Len: Yup

Me: *glares at fangirls* STAY AWAY! LEN'S MINE!

Rin: what do you see in him?

Me: Everything *blushes*

Len: *blushes* *smirks*

Rin: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and I belong to Crypton. Seriously, why do girls fawn over my twin?

Len: I'm hot?

Me: He's a shota, that's what. Girls go crazy for the shotas

Len: I'm not a shota!

Me: you'll always be MY little shota, Len

Len: … maybe I am a shota…

Rin: *does gagging motion*

* * *

Chapter 5: World is Mine

2 months later:

"Can we go to the amusement park?"

Rin was bugging me about the amusement park. It was my birthday and she wanted to celebrate.

"Can we?"

"No"

"Can we go to the amusement park?"

"No"

"Can we go to the amusement park?"

"NO!"

"Can we go to the amusement park?" It was Len this time.

"Sure!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Haha!" Len poked his tongue out at his twin.

* * *

"Let's eat first" I stated, dragging the two into the café.

"I want orange juice!"

"I want banana milk!"

"You guys…" I sweatdropped.

I ordered Rin some orange juice (to shut her up), Len a banana smoothie and myself a chocolate/caramel sundae, for drinks. For food, I just ordered a pizza to share.

After eating, we headed to the carousel.

Len decided not to go on. Rin went onto a brown horse thing while I went on a white horse.

After the ride, Len held out a hand to help me down. I swear, this whole trip is reminding me of Len's cover of World is Mine.

"Can we go on that?" Rin pointed to a large rollercoaster with big dips and stuff.

"Sure…" I was unsure if I wanted to, it was pretty scary.

"Come on!" She encouraged and pushed us along, not even waiting for Len's say.

When we went on, we had the front seats. We went down and all of us screamed. Len's scream sounds like his World is Mine one. When we got off, Len was as white as a ghost. I just stared as Rin picked him off and carried him like in said song.

I have a feeling they arranged this from the beginning.

* * *

A bunch of rides later:

Len and I were on the Ferris wheel while Rin went on the bumper cars.

I rested one head on Len's shoulders and sighed.

"This is the last ride then we're going home" Len told me as it was getting pretty late.

"Sure. I've had fun"

"I'm glad"

We stayed silent for awhile before we heard snickering from the carriage behind us.

"Get a load of that kid in front! He's not a man! A man doesn't have his hair in a ponytail!" Two men started to laugh at Len.

Len pouted, obviously offended.

I would not stand it.

I stood (ironic, huh?) up and started yelling at the men.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? PICKING ON A TOTAL STRANGER! YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE HAS SOMETHING YOU DON'T! A GIRLFRIEND THAT ACTUALLY LOVES HIM!"

The two were stunned and I think the whole park heard me.

I sat back down and Len just stared at me.

"You didn't have to do that you know, Yami-sama? I didn't take offense"

"But I wanted too. I want to protect you. What kind of girlfriend would just let her boyfriend be dissed?"

"Not your kind?"

"Exactly!" I said before kissing Len.

"Love you"

He responded with kissing me, more passionately then I did.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Yami-sama, did you have to yell? I heard you from across the park!" was all Rin said when we met up at the park entrance.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow" Was my only response.

"Let's just go home" Len said.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Yami?"

"I want pocky"

The twins sweatdropped.

"Fine" Len left and came back a minute later with the pocky box.

I grabbed it.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

We were home now. Rin is a crazy driver. When we entered the door, I literally pounced on the ground and yelled "LAND!"

I got up, Rin went to go make dinner. I grabbed the pocky from Len and looked inside. Nothing left.

I looked at Len to see him eating.

"LEN! That was the last piece of pocky!"

He smirked, "Want it?"

"How can I get it, you just..." He slammed his lips onto mine. I could taste the pocky.

He broke off and smirked, "THAT is how you get the last piece of pocky"

We started walking towards the kitchen.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"That last piece was my favourite"

He just kissed my cheek before leaving.

* * *

Me: LEN! RIN!

Twins: Yeah?

Me: Claimed by Godric wants a roadroller ride!

Rin: Step right in!

Me: As soon as I finish responding, she (I know her personally) can go with you

Claimed by Godric: RODA RORA!

Me: I'm glad you think this is hilarious! And you did find a Zero unit? I have to research that… The cosplay video is just as hilarious (it stars Miku and Luka as well as Rin and Len. It's a RinXLen video), here's the link: watch?v=dvulzodZuU4 I suggest watching their videos, they are HILARIOUS!

Claimed by Godric: YAY! Thanks! By the way, when I read the part where Len said he was posing for a Spice shoot. My playlist (which was on shuffle) decided to play Spice at that very moment O_O weird things are happening!

Len: I never did get to finish that photo shoot…

Me: *rolls eyes* Yes, weird things are happening

Rin: Len, finish the photo shoot later! We've got a roadroller ride to do!

All: RODA RORA!


	6. PARTY!

Me: Hello there!

Len: no one reviewed? DAMN!

Rin: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and I belong to Crypton.

Me: skip after the dancing bit if you wish

* * *

Chapter 6: PARTY!

The next day:

"I'm throwing a party!" Rin called out even though we were right there.

"Really, Rin?" Was Len's response.

"Inviting WHO exactly?" I said. Hey, I love parties but I don't want my house trashed.

"It's just going to be us, but I want it to be like a proper party. So that means proper fancy dress!" She squealed.

"Yami-sama, take me to your wardrobe and get out the fanciest yellow dress you have!"

"…" I looked away in embarrassment.

"You don't have fancy dresses, do you?" Len asked and I shook my head.

"Oh well, we can make some!" Rin exclaimed with a scary determined look.

"Eh?"

"We ran past some freaky websites while running away from Crypton" Len pointed out before Rin grabbed us both and dragged us to my room.

* * *

"Len! Can you come help me lace up my dress! Rin's busy!" I called, letting the black ribbons go in frustration.

"Coming!" I heard his distant voice then footsteps. His head poked in the doorway.

"Call the devil and he'll appear" He smirked.

I laughed as he walked over and started lacing.

Rin made (I didn't know and Len didn't want to) outfits for us. Len's was his Servant of Evil outfit. Mine was a grey dress that went all the way down, slightly puffy with black lace trims. It had a red bow on the front and black lacing down the back, which I was frustrated at (Look here: watch?v=Sxp9BJ-pDAs the dress Rin is wearing in my dress, everything yellow is red, my hair is out though).

"Come on" He says, once finished, before taking my hand and leading me to the living room/new ballroom.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rin huffed.

"Dress troubles" Len answered for me.

Rin was wearing a white short sleeve-less dress with gold trim.

"Well, come on!" She dragged us onto the newly cleared floor.

"We're doing karaoke first!" She squealed, bringing a microphone out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Uh… nowhere…"

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"You and Len are so alike" I said, exasperated.

"Hey!" They said, knowing that I was joking around.

"I'll go first with 'Look this way baby'!" Rin said before pressing a button on my CD player (how'd that get there?)

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3 YEAH!"

"Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru kiga suru datte sou jan  
Ienai youna koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto toka  
Yada... donna koto?

Otokotte baka bakka ne  
Henna koto ima kangaeta desho  
Kimitte uso ga tsukenai taipu  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?  
Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa

Yeah

Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki dekiteru?  
Aa! Kimitte donkan

Ne  
Chanto kocchi muite Baby  
NO nante iwasenai wa  
Honki moodo nan dakara  
Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Kyoukoso shoubu nan desu!"

Rin grabbed my arm.

"Come on, baby!"

She pulled me on the stage and I gave her a look that said 'You make me sing, you're dead'. She just screamed into the microphone.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe  
...tte chotto matte!?

Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho  
Konna kimochi ni sasete oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinin totte?

Ne"

She pulled me closer to the microphone so we could both sing.

"Chotto kocchi muite Baby  
NO nante iwasenai wa  
Sono kini saserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omiashide  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Deredere shinaide yo"

Rin signalled for me to get off the stage (AKA my poor coffee table). And I was happy to do so! I jumped down as Rin started singing again.

"Kotoba ja tsutawanai  
Ookina ooki na haato maaku  
Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nani mo kangaerannai  
Uu kimitte yatsu wa

Ne  
Motto kocchi muite Baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
Omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo  
Ii kara  
Etto ima no wa nashinashi  
Naniyo mou monku anno~!"

She jumped down as me and Len clapped.

"You did great, sis~!" Len cheered.

"Yami did good too!" Rin squealed and glomped me "Please sing again!"

"Do I have too?"

She gave me one of those glares that made me run onto the stage.

I clicked the play button and I swear as soon as the music started, their eyes sparkled.

"aru jidai aru basho  
mazara nai kono sekai de  
futari no tsutanai sekai tsunagu  
hitotsu no kami hikōki"

That's right! I'm singing 'Paper Plane'.

"mainichi byōin o nuke dashi  
papa no shigotoba de  
kimi ni au noga watashi no subete de

kimi no tegami o yomu to kokoro ga  
atatakaku naru  
hoho o someta kore ga koi nano ka

dakedo  
papa wa iu  
kowai kao  
ano ko niwa  
accha dame?  
watashi niwa wakara nakatta

anata ga iru nara sore dake de  
ikite iru imi ga aru  
hikari no sasanai kono heya de  
mirai wa kagayaite ita yo

hini hini fueru kuda no kazu to  
tōku naru mimi  
aruku nomo kanari kitsuku natta kana

mō koko kara ikite derenai nara  
saigo ni anata ni  
shinpai dake wa kaketaku nai kara

Hashiru

sayonara no  
omoi nosete  
kawasareru  
kami hikōki  
namida wa mō misere nai"

Len immediately jumped onto the stage and started to sing.

"matsu yo itsumademo matteru yo  
kimi ga kuru sono hi made  
tegami o daiji ni nakusazuni itara  
mata ae masu yone..."

We waited until the dramatic bridge ended and I started to sing again.

"are kara ikutsuki  
mō karada wa ugokanai  
omukae wa mōsugu kuru no kana  
ano toki no wakare giwa ni  
tsuyogara nakereba yokatta  
mō oso sugita  
ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni...  
aitai aitai  
aitai~!

hikari no atara nai hana wa tada  
kareteku no o matsu sadame  
anata no kureta tegami dake ga  
watashi ni hikari o kuretan desu  
mō kasunde tegami mo yome nai yo  
heya ni hibiku mukishitu na oto  
onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara  
ikasete anata no moto e..."

We both started to sing now.

"anata ga ita kara zutto watashi tachi wa  
(kimi ga ita kara zutto boku tachi wa)  
egao o wasurezu ni irare mashita  
fukai yami ga futari o kiri saite  
fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete"

I sang the last two lines by myself.

"mata ashita...

ano basho de..."

We jumped off the "stage".

Rin was wiping stray tears away.

"Beautiful…"

"We made you cry at your own song?"

"Y-yeah! So?" She hissed before pushing Len "Your turn!"

He went on the stage, "To top that off, I'm going to sing 'Prisoner'"

"aru jidai aru basho  
hitori no shuujin ga  
sakugoshi ni koi wo suru  
SETSUNAI SETSUNAI

Ha~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!

jiyuu wo ubaware  
hakugai wo ukeru  
kitanai boku to kimi to ja  
SAGAARU SAGAARU

tegami wo kakimashita  
kami hikouki wo otte  
futari no kabe koetekeru you ni  
TONDEKE TONDEKE

ah itsuka jiyuu ni  
nareru to iu no mo  
uso da to  
shitterun da

kimi ga ireba donna uso datte  
subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita  
boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo  
keshite kono omoi ha tsutawaranai

dakedo kimi wo  
miteru koto ga  
ashita he no  
sasayaka na shiawase"

Now, I was starting to tear up.

"iku hi iku tsuki  
are kara mainichi  
kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no  
YOROKOBI YOROKOBI

dakedo mo kimi ha  
totsuzen boku ni tsugeta  
tooku ni iku no yo dakara  
BAIBAI BAIBAI

ah nikushimi nagara  
kyou made ikitekite  
kore hodo  
naita hi ha nai

kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo  
egao ni kaerareru ki ga shitan da  
namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte  
mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da

yobu koto mo  
ou koto mo  
deararenai  
boku ni ha dekinai"

The bridge ensued and Rin and I were crying already… lightly.

"tsui ni boku no ban ga kita  
kimi no inakunatta ima  
kono yo ni miren ha nai kedo  
naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu

mou sukoshi dake ikitai  
ima ha mou muzukashii kimochi ja  
nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni

Aitai

Aitai

Aitai

kimi to sugoshita hi ha modorazu ni  
soumatou no you ni yomigaeru  
hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono  
sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natteita

yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no  
soba ni saku kirei na ichirin ka  
ikiteiku sekai ga chigatta yo  
dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta

o-negai moshi kore ga saigo nara  
boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete  
semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni  
setsunaku tada sono koe ha hibiku

mune mo iki mo  
kurushiku naru  
semete kimi no  
namae dake demo

shiritakatta..."

He jumped off the stage, "Now what?"

"Let's get drunk!" She pulled out some sake bottles.

"You stole those as well" Len said, stopping me from doing so myself.

"RIN! We're only 14!" I pointed out.

"It's MY party and I say we're 20!" She giggles.

"Fine. But just this once okay?" I laugh, realising that whenever Rin wants something she ALWAYS gets it.

* * *

Rin was passed out on the couch. Len and I didn't drink as much as her.

I was on my patio (yes, I have one), getting fresh air.

I heard the door open and close and suddenly I hear Servant of Evil classical instrumental playing. I spun to see Len, he bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I laughed, "Sure… my servant of evil"

We started a slow dance.

I shivered.

"You cold?" Len asked, around the part in the song where he meets Miku.

"Yeah"

"Here" He took his jacket off and put it on me.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He responded.

We stopped when the music did. I sat down on the ground. Len laid his head in my lap.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"You can sleep you know"

"Ok…"

* * *

I was still sitting there, thinking about Rin and Len.

"That article said that Crypton was looking for them" I look down at the cutely sleeping Len.

"I wonder if they're going to take you away from me"

"I'd never let them" He opened an eye, making me jump.

"When'd you wake up?"

"About when you said 'looking for them'" He responded, his voice a bit slurred because of the sake.

He sat up and took another drink.

"Hey" He leaned closer "wanna remake Spice with me? I'll make you the star"

Well… that was a random question. Wait… Spice?

"Sure?" I said, not knowing what he meant.

We got up but as we were heading inside, he picked me up. BRIDAL STYLE!

"L-Len!?"

"…?"

"Put me down! Rin might see!"

"She won't" He smirked "Don't you like this?"

Of course I like being carried! What I don't like is Rin humiliating me! Have you seen the video she posted when Len and I first went out!? (Go back to a few chapters ago)

He carried me inside.

* * *

Me: I only JUST got what Len was talking about *blushes*

Rin: *passed out* *no idea what's going on*

Len: If you wish to write the missing 'scene' in this, go ahead. Just review the name of the story and I'll…

Me: *smacks Len* DON'T ASK THEM THAT! R-review and I'll give you more cookies *nosebleeds*

Len: *waits until I'm gone* You'll get more cookies if you do


	7. Caught! FINAL CHAPTER!

Me: Sup!

Len: no one reviewed? AGAIN!?

Rin: Calm down Len. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and I belong to Crypton.

Me: This is the last chapter, sadly. You are all welcome to make a sequel as long as you review me the name of the story and credit me for making this.

* * *

Chapter 7: Caught!

I don't want to tell you how I woke up. Nor do you want to know.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Rin having a typical hangover.

"Regret the sake, now?" I said, looking down at her.

"Why aren't you puking?"

"I didn't have as much sake as you, I don't know about Len though"

"Where is Len anyway?"

"No idea. I'll go find him"

I wanted to find him, to talk to him about _last night_.

* * *

"Len? LEN!" I've been looking everywhere. I finally found him in my room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

I walked over and looked at him, "You okay Len? I know hangovers suck (when her father was alive, she saw him have plenty of hangovers) but…"

"That's not it" He sulked, looking at me "Do you realise what I did to you last night?"

"You're regretting _that_? Len, I don't care about that! And I certainly don't regret it!"

"You don't c-care…?"

'Shoot, let me rephrase that'

"What I mean is _that_ isn't something you should regret. It's something that lovers are supposed to do, right?"

Realising how lame that sounds, I dipped my head.

"Sorry. I'm no good at this sort of stuff"

"It's fine, neither am I" He says, perking up a little.

I kiss his forehead "Love you, Len"

"Love you too"

"Are you two done with the love fest?" Rin asked from the doorway "That was information I didn't need to hear!"

"Rin, do you even know what we're talking about"

"Duh, it's giving me a headache!"

* * *

After sorting out _that_, I went on my computer and just decided to watch YouTube.

*a thousand random MMD videos later*

It was night now. Wow, time flies. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich (I was lazy).

'Wonder where the twins are?' I thought to myself.

I grabbed a butcher knife (Rin left it out earlier) to put away when I heard a scream and a large bang. I ran with the knife (Meiko: that's dangerous you know Me: SHUDDUP! You're not even in this story!) to the source.

I ran out to the front yard to find a bunch of men in lab coats and Rin and Len cuddled in the corner, looking scared.

'This is what my dreams about! Except the men haven't killed them yet!'

I knew then that they were from Crypton. I got angry and I moved around, not even registering what I was doing until after I'd done it. I just went and brutally murdered them.

I looked at my bloody hands in shock. I dropped the knife and got on my hands and knees. Rin and Len moved over to me and hugged me as I started to sob uncontrollably.

I heard police sirens and knew that someone must have seen me.

'Shoot!"

"let's go" I said solemnly as I stood up and started walked.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, following me along with Len.

"Anyplace away from Crypton"

* * *

I shot up in my bed, panicking.

"RIN! LEN!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. I ran all over the place, wondering where they went.

There was no roadroller in the backyard. There was no blood in the frontyard. There were no pillows and blankets on the floor and there were no dresses in my wardrobe.

"Where!?" I was beginning to panic. I ran and checked the calender. It said it was the day I downloaded the twins.

I was confused.

"Was it all just a dream?" I asked myself and sat down on my bed.

"It must be. They couldn't have just disappeared!"

I decided to look for fan art, to try and get my mind off of my realistic dream.

And I found the DOWNLOAD ME VOCALOIDS 02 program.

* * *

Me: Like I said, this is the last chapter T_T

Len: NOOO!

Rin: Why!?

Me: Because it is. Remember; you may make a sequel as long as you credit me and review me the name of said sequel. Bye for now! I'll write more soon!


End file.
